Sudden Recall
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: When the life of Harry Potter isn't what is was, what happens when it becomes what it lost? Harry has a new name, new life, but old friends and one former rival, wind themselves into his new life. For better or for worse?
1. Memories of Old

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.

The echoing of keys being pushed at was the only source of sound in the tiny room. The black haired man sighed as he paused at his work. For days he had been going through the codes and trying to break his way into the new security system. His boss wanted access in, and it was his job to give her that.

A picture that sat next to his laptop caught his eye, as it always has. Memories when he was someone else. Different name and all, after the big fallout he had escaped. With what was left of his mind. On the floor laid his old trunk, written on it was the initials H.P. So many years had passed since he was Harry Potter. The boy who fucking lived. His life no longer included magic, wands and potions. Not like the potions part ever worked out for him.

After his 7th year in Hogwarts, he disappeared. He ran away and ran right into the wrong people. Or he had thought then. Turned out they were members of the CIA for America. Lucky for him it was right after the war. He was still cut up, and had bumps to the head. He told them he had no memory.

They took him with them, not finding any information with his fingerprints. The woman asked if he had family. All Harry could remember wanted to burst out laughing, to her he just shrugged his shoulders. He told them that he had run away from somewhere he felt scared, and feared for his life. Although he doubt telling them that a bunch of pissed off Death Eaters would go over well.

The members of the CIA had no choice to take him with them. They soon found out that he had no memory of going to school, or they thought. So they started from the start. It turned out that he really wasn't meant to be a wizard. His talents were with Muggle technology. He soon became very adapt with the computers, and everything that came with the territory.

That was almost 6 years ago, and now he works for the people who helped him. He's now of the best hackers in the field. About 2 years ago he had started to get bored. All his work was done on the keyboard. So he was taught how to be field operative, handling side arms, breaking an entry. You know all that sort of stuff.

Yet here he was, trying to get some files from the FBI. The bastards never gave them anything they needed. He smiled at the still photo of Hermione, Ron and himself. Softly Hedwig hooted from her perch. She had shown up about a year after he arrived in the states.

He stretched and went back to his work. Nothing but numbers and random letters floated across the screen. The words of 'Access Denied' flashed every so often. About 7 more minutes of typing the perfect words had shown up. Access Granted had blinked up on his screen. 

He smiled and went to download the files he needed. He adjusted the smaller frames he had on his face. Well, smaller compared to the circle frames he was used to. He inserted the small CD into the drive and waited for the files to copy. After the bar had went to 100 percent he put the CD into a case, and then slipped that into a vanilla folder. He turned his attention to his computer, logging out and taking off the decoys he used so he wasn't tracked.  

He wrote a quick note to Billie, his boss. He quirked a smile as he did.

_Billie,_

_Just got the files you needed. This time I think a thank-you might be in order._

_-Van_

He sighed and pushed back his hair. He had let it grow out, and thankfully the damn scar had gone when Voldemort had died. So no one would know who he has, even if he were too be surrounded by a whole lot of witches and wizards. And that was something he really didn't want to do. 

In the corner of his room, numbers glared at him. He squinted at the angry looking numbers. It was nearly 3am. "Well Hedwig," He started, getting up from his seat. "I think it's time for bed." The snow owl just hooted in agreement. 

"Yo!" A muffled voice trailed through the door. "Van, wake up." A few more knocks echoed through his room. 

"I'm up, I'm up. Loud noises are bad." He half yelled, half grumbled to his morning happy partner. He heard the clicking of the door opening. The sound of Deaq's heels clicking across the floor made Van sigh. "Can't I sleep around here?"

Van finally lifted his head up to see that Deaq was trying not to laugh. The former wizard grumbled. "Billie wants the files done sometime this year. Or else we'll have to feel her wrath."

Trying to force the sleep from his mind, the very tired man walked over to his desk. Reaching for a vanilla colored folder he handed it to Deaq. Then afterwards taking him by the shoulders and pushing him out the door. "Not like I haven't before. Go, I'll be down in a bit. Send this out for me, she called yesterday for them." 

Before the cheerful one could say anything the door was shut in his face. Van almost laughed hearing his friend grumble on his way down to the main area of where they worked. For cases like this they set up a room for him, easier access to the computers and all that. Barley being able to see, he automatically reached for his glasses. Instead he went for his contacts. He usually didn't his glasses unless he had to. That and the contacts also tinted his eyes to be a dark blue, hiding his emerald color. 

Sighing he grabbed a towel and headed to get a shower.

Billie looked up as a folder landed in front of her. Deaq gave a half smile to his boss. "There you go, good looking." All the brunette did was raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, smiling at the man in front of her. 

"Where's sleeping beauty at?" She ripped open the folder, taking out the disk. She had gotten back early from a trip for work. She was going to have Van send this out to her. Although, this works a lot better then the postal system. 

"Just woke him up. He's probably getting a shower and all that. Don't know why he's such a pain in the morning." He sat down on the corner of Billie's desk. 

"Well, not all of us can be sunshine in the morning." A grumpy voice trailed to the right of Deaq and Billie. "Wait, why aren't you still in Hawaii?"

The brunette just shrugged. "Felt like coming home early. Too many damn politicians were there for my liking. You get everything I asked for?"

"Everything you need is on the damn disk. Don't know why you just don't get someone else to do that. I'm not a computer guy no more." 

"I wanted you to do it. It's simple as that." Van frowned at her. Billie Chambers wasn't much known for being nice. If anything you should be scared when she isn't in a bad mood. Then you know she's up to something. 

She owns the place that the boys work for. It gets called the Candy Store. From money they get from busts and gadgets they get goes to the Candy Store. They were mainly for future uses. Van still wasn't all sure why he stuck around as much as he did.

He got tired of the CIA, of how they ran things. After them training him, they found he was useful, gave him a new name and made him work for them. That was until he found out some things he didn't want to know. It wasn't anything that would have him being hunt down; it was just something he didn't like. 

So, he never talked about it. Instead he joined the police force in LA. Then after a few years he got to where he was now. Working for Lt. Chambers, going undercover so many damn times he almost forget who he was. He knew this was all worth it; they got a lot of the bad guys off the street. This is always worth the time.  

"What do we need the information for?" The lighter of the two asked.

"A new problem." She answered. She inserted the disk and motioned for them to stand behind her. "The files I had you get were on a Trevor Hammond. Half of them were on any account. He hasn't been such a good little boy."

"And your point?" Deaq was always one to get to the point.

"He's been using his daddy's company to front over money to Eric Tamien." She then pulled up another file, and a picture of a man with dark sandy hair popped up on screen. He was being handed a case by another man. 

The unknown had bright blonde hair, and he had on dark sunglasses. "We have no idea who the other man is. He could be anything from a handyman, top boss, or even a cop. There's no record of him anywhere." Sighing again, she pulled up another photo of the man. 

This time his face was clear, as were his outfit. "I've never seen anyone dress in robes before. It's like he came from the dark ages." Van wasn't paying attention to his partner; he was looking at the screen. He knew that face; he also knew that chain around his neck. "Van, Van!"

He felt Deaq shake him slightly. "What?"

"What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." 

"It's nothing. Really."

Van walked out of where the other two were and went to the sitting area. Deaq and Billie both shared an odd look.

The blue eyed man emitted frustrated sigh. He couldn't let Draco of all people find out who he was. He was a god damn death eater! The minute when he found out who he was, he'd pull his wand out and try to cast on him. Or worse, tell everyone where he was.

He paused as that last thought went through his head. He was becoming like Hermione.  "Why do these things always happen to me?" He hung his head. For a few moments things were quiet, but then he heard footsteps approach. 

"What the hell just happened?" Deaq crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. "And don't give me any bullshit either. I want the truth."

Van just suppressed a laugh. He couldn't tell him that the man that they saw on the screen was a wizard, better yet, that he was one. Or the fact they were rivals all during school. He wasn't supposed to have any memories of his past. After all this time he was still scared of what that world knew of him. He never wanted to be in the spot light.

"It's just odd; I can't remember why that guy freaked me out. Maybe he reminded me of someone when I was younger." That was good enough, he guessed. There wasn't all that much to tell.

"Right and I'm the black Santa Clause. Now really tell me what's going on."

"Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me." 

"Ha! I knew there was something up with you!" He continued to mutter to himself. "Well? Why aren't you talking?"

"If I am going to say anything, you can't tell anyone. Not even Billie can know." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. Deaq was like a brother to him, Van was nervous about how he would react to him saying he was a wizard.

"What, are you trying to get me killed? Not tell Billie, c'mon man." A smile showed he was just joking, but it fell from his face once he saw the serious look his partner gave him. "Alright, I won't tell anyone, not even Billie."

Van took a breath of air and looked at Deaq. "What would you say if I told you I was a wizard?" A dark eyebrow crossed his friend's features. "Look, I can either try to explain this to you, or I can prove it too you." He gestured for Deaq to follow him. He would show him, but nothing to fancy. He didn't want to be found out. Then again something always complicated his life.

Reaching the make-shift room that Van had in the Candy shop, he went for his old trunk. "Alright, you really going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Tell, no." He replied while digging through the old trunk. He took out his wand. "Show you."

Deaq laughed, not a funny ha ha kind, but a 'what the hell are you on' kind. "Man, this isn't even funny. I want to know what's really going on."

Van rolled his eyes. Muggles with magic, they never wanted to believe in any of it. He aimed the wand at the cheesy purple paper weight on the desk. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The paper weight lifted off the desk. Van directed the object over to Deaq. It floated mid-air, inches away from his face. "Now what would you say if I told you I was a wizard?"

Deaq blinked a few times, at a loss for words. He continued to stare at the object before it floated over to the chair next to Deaq. He blinked a few more times before he picked up the weight. "I just did not see that."

Van shook his head at his friend. "Yes, you did. What is it with muggles and not wanting to believe in magic?" He said voicing his earlier thoughts.

Deaq looked confused for a moment. "A muggle?"

The younger of the two smiled. "It's a term wizards use when talking about humans who can't use magic."

"Aren't you going to explain anything else? Like your name and all that." Deaq crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, it's hard for me to even think about any of this. I'll just tell you in little pieces of information at a time. It'll let me think of what to say, without me having a nervous breakdown, and in a way you'll be able to understand." 

He walked over to his friend. "I never wanted to lie to you or Billie, but my life is very complicated. I was afraid, and you'll find out sooner or later why." He then grinned. "As for my name it's still the same. Van Ray, my life before that is dead. Well, hopefully that life is dead." Van plopped down on the edge of his bed.

Deaq half grumbled, half laughed. "Oh boy, my best-friend is a wizard."

"You know, you're taking this pretty well. I'm impressed."

"Man, you should know I take everything with finesse." Deaq's arrogant attitude had returned.

Van just shook his head in amusement, only Deaq could make light of a situation like this. "Let's go, I'm sure Billie is waiting."

"What the hell got into you?" Van rolled his eyes at the tone of Billie's voice. "Well, you ran out of here like all of your conquests were in here with guns to your head."

Deaq snickered. "That'd be interesting to see."

Glaring at his friend, Van turned back to his Lt. "First of all, I got spooked. The person in the picture must have sparked something in my head. Maybe he looked like someone I knew. And second of all, I don't appreciate you making comments like that." 

"Oh, give it up Ray. I can make any comments I want, last time I checked you work for me." Billie gave her patient half smirk, which always translated to something to the extent of 'I win, you lose'. 

"Yea, whatever you say." He waved his hand at her, while he sat down on one of the chairs. 

"Damn right whatever I say. Now as I was saying before you had jet out of here. You and Deaq are going to go and find out who the hell that guy is, and I want Eric brought down. He's the main suspect behind the deaths of various FBI agents, and cops."

"Well? What's our cover?"

Deaq shook his head in annoyance. "How the hell do we get ourselves into these situations?"

Van frowned. "Simple. The psycho that we both work for gets us into them for us." He readjusted the wand holster with his free hand, seeing as how he was driving. He wasn't taking any chances if Draco was involved in this. "How'd she get our cover to work this time?"

"Well, I'm impressed with her this time. Turns out while she was cooped up in jail, she made a few friends with deep connections. They don't mind the time there, as they've been there for so long. And they're safer from their enemies and all that. She provides them with goodies and they return with information, or helping us get into their former organization." Deaq said while fixing the front of his jacket. 

"Well, that helps us."

"Yea, just try not to sleep with anyone this time? It complicates things." He said smirking at his partner. Van just glared at him. 

Two miles up the coast of where the boys were driving, a group of people sat waiting for their soon to be informants. Three men sat at a table, two out of the three playing chess. One had silver blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans. Next to him sat a man with dark red hair, and dark blue eyes. His hair hung partly in his face. The man wore a black tee-shirt with black jeans. A leather jacket was placed on the back on his chair. The last man at the table had dark sandy blonde hair, a navy business suit clad to his body. He sat watching the other two playing chess.

"Is this some sort of British thing? All you guys do is play chess?"

"No, it isn't. They also talk rubbish when they're bored." A woman from the corner of the room spoke. She had the same color hair of the man that just pointed the question to her. Just a shade brighter then his though. She wore leather pants, and a black halter top. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. "What about these new guys coming here? We don't need any more people."

Eric Tamien smiled at the woman; he pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I have it under very good sources that they are very good at what they do. We can always use more money baby."

The woman was about to say something smart back, when they heard a car pull up. Eric stood and smiled. "All of you stay put. Don't want to scare them off now do we?" With that said he walked out of the room.

"Calm down. Once we find the wizard he contacts with, we can go home." Draco sighed as he moved another piece across the chess board. Ron's face took one of concentration as he thought of a move to be played.

"Hate to say this, but the ferret is right. Once we get this settled, we can go 'Mione." 

She just frowned and crossed her arms. She wanted to go home, and back to teaching. But the ministry of magic needed their help. And being the person that she was, complied with them. She just worried how her class was doing.

It was silent for a few moments before two unknown men to the group entered the room followed by Eric. "Everyone, this is our new people, their on trial so to speak. Meet Van and Deaq."

Hermione stood up. "What's your deal?" Her British accent heavy to the ears of the three men in the room, the others used to it. 

Van blinked for a moment. She looked familiar. "We're new to the area. We were told by a former friend that Eric was the man to see." Van turned to look at the others in the room, his eyes meeting with Draco's eyes, then Ron's. 

Deaq started to talk but Van was barely paying attention. He could think of a few reasons why Draco was here, but Ron as well? He sure as hell didn't hope that the woman clad in leather was his sweet little 'Mione. 

". . . So that's how we ended up here." Van caught the end of Deaq's story. The one they were given to tell Eric and his friends. "You know our names, what about you. You know, I showed you mine."

Eric smirked. "You got fire, I like that. The blonde is Draco, red head is Ron and the beautiful woman is Hermione. Such a lovely name, don't you think?" All the while letting his eyes fixate on her body. She just glared at him. 

A beeping noise shot from Eric's watch, and his smirk left his face. "Time to head out for me. Draco, fill them in, and test them. You know what to do, I'll be in contact."

He left the room, going to his car. Van watched him leave and take off. He wasn't going to expose himself, but it would get the job done quicker. If Ron and Hermione were involved, then he had to ask.

"Alright. What the hell is going on? Last time I checked, 'Mione here isn't into the bad guys."

She stood up. "What do you mean by that? You don't even know me." 

Van smiled. "You're wrong about that. I remember you quite well. From the first moment I met you on the train, asking if I or Ron had seen Neville's toad, then you fixed my glasses for me. Or the following year you gave us clue's as to how to get into the chamber of secrets. Should I continue?"

Hermione gaped at the man. "What? This is impossible. My mind is playing tricks on me, I just know it."

Draco jumped up. "Who are you?"

Van rolled his eyes. "Sit down Malfoy. Or should I revert to calling you ferret?"

Ron sputtered. "Ha . . . Harry?" 

Deaq stared at the people in front of him. "Yo! Why are you giving us away? Oh, let me guess, more wizards?" He looked at Hermione. "And a witch, this day is getting odder . . ." 

"Hermione and Ron were my friends when I went to Hogwarts. Malfoy over there well, wasn't. We were rivals more then anything, and last time I checked a bad guy. What's going on? And why are you dealing with muggles? This is our job."

"Your job? You better be a cop or a Fed, or else Harry James Potter." Hermione advanced on Van, him nervously smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean by that?" Deaq stepped in; he didn't like it when people messed with his friends. "And your name is Harry?" He shook his head. "Doesn't fit ya."

"We were sent here by the ministry. That Eric person is getting potion ingredients and placing them in drugs. Then selling, we need to find out whom  . . . "

"And sent then off to the hell of a jail system we have. Please we don't have to confuse Deaq more then we have to. I think I short circuited his brain when I preformed one simple little spell."

"Ok, tease the unknowing one. How about we help each other with this one. You help us gain his trust; we get the guy on our terms."

"What?!? No way, he's going with us. We've been the ones on this case for almost a year! I missed all the first years this year, and now I'll have twice the children to memorize next year! No way am I letting you take him in." Hermione crossed her arms.

Before Deaq could make a comeback to Hermione, Van intervened. "'Mione, we have to take him in. He's responsible for the deaths of policemen. You know that the ministry will have done. We need to commit him with those deaths, for the families' sake."

"But Harry . . ."

"Did you let Voldemort walk away when he killed your father?" Hermione looked the other way.

"That was . . ."

"If you were going to say different, think again. People who kill to just kill are all the same. No heart, and I'll be damned if I let those families just wondered what happened to the person that killed the person that they loved."

She opened her mouth as to say something, but closed it as quick. Sitting down she rested her head back. "Fine, you win. Both of you help us, and we'll make sure to knock down enough evidence to lock him up forever."

Frustrated Billie rubbed her temples with her index fingers. Van and Deaq had been on the case for two days now. Sure it wasn't the longest time for them to be on a case, but they usually got some kind of break by now. 

She had gotten the names of the people that were working for Eric, and she couldn't find anything on them. Seeing as how none of them had last names apparently.  A shrill ringing noise brought her out of her train of thoughts.  Sighing she reached for her cell phone. 

"What is it?" She demanded to the person who called her. She didn't mean to be a bitch, it just sort of came out that way. If anything she thought gave her character.

"Hello to you too sunshine." A deep voice replied to her. She frowned.

"Well? Anything new?"

"Not really, we're meeting up with a record keeper of Tamien's personal files. I'm supposed to be dropping off information to him, but I think I'll go and get some of my own."

"Just be careful" Billie then hung up on him. She hoped they knew what they were doing.

Van walked into the room where he and Deaq were told where the record keeper was. They needed the new location of the trem diskette was. On it was locations of where their hangouts, there were names, bank accounts, etc. Everything on there would be their ticket. They would be halfway done with this case. For the Muggle point of it anyway, the three wizards still couldn't find who was giving the potion ingredients. 

The three walked in right after Deaq and Van. The two cops had waited at the door, and the other three, knowing who the man was, stepped forward.

Hermione had insisted that she and the others had tagged along. She turned to the man they had come here for. "Hello Jason." She draped her jacket on one of the chairs nearby. "We need to know where the crystal trem disk is."

He just laughed. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you where it went?"

Van looked up to the ceiling for a moment, and ran a hand through his hair; he had no time for this. Deaq just smiled and shook his head in amusement; he knew how his partner was. Before anyone could questions his movements, Van walked up behind Hermione.

He moved Hermione aside, and was now standing in front of the man. "Look, I don't have any time for this. Tell me where it is. Now." 

Van drew his gun from the hostler on his waist. The perplexed Hermione was about to say something when Deaq stopped her. He lifted his index finger to his lips, in a silencing fashion, all the while smiling. 

"And if I don't, you don't do anything." The small man smirked, without him they couldn't find the disk.

"Oh, I will. Tell me now." He switched off the safety on his gun.

The little man smirked again. "Your mother has it."

Van smiled, and then a large bang was heard throughout the room. He had shot him in his shoulder. The man huffed out in pain, clutching where the bullet had passed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled at him.

Van just smirked at her. "'Mione, I'm pretty sure my mother doesn't have it."


	2. You did what?

Chapter 2a

Roughly ten minutes later of walking into the room, Deaq was holding the copy of the trem disk. Ron was still blinking at his former best-friend, and Draco was smiling. Hermione came out scowling. "You didn't have to shoot him." She complained.

"Sure, but what fun would that have been?" Dark blue eyes sparkled, edges of green slightly showing through.

Deaq shook his head. "I'm heading back over to CS." He turned to Van. "Remember what I said, complication is bad." 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Van. "Anything you need to tell us?"

Van glared at Deaq for the hundredth time that week, then looked over to Draco. "Don't push it. Last time I saw you, you were following daddy's every command. So excuse me for being doubtful."

The blonde smirked. "That's fine, I'm just trying to process the fact that Golden Boy shot someone for the hell of it."

The sound of a phone ringing made Hermione frown, she hated cell phones. She reached into her jacket and pulled the purple cell phone out. "Hello?" The answer on the other line must not have been very good because a very deadly look came into her eyes. They always do say to watch out for the quiet ones. She shook her head while she listened to whoever was on the phone, while she walked out dragging Ron with her. 

All in all this left Draco and Van in the same room together. Both stood quiet for a few moments. Draco broke the silence while addressing the dark haired man. "Hate to break it to you Potter, but you got blood on your shirt. You must have been standing to close."

Van looked to where Draco was looking. Sure enough specks of blood were strewn all over his white shirt. "Let's get this strait, if you're going to be calling me by my surname, its Ray. Not Potter, my name is Van Ray. Get it right, and I'm going back to my place to get changed. I'll catch you later."

Walking out to the parking lot, Van remembered Deaq had gone to see Billie. "Need a ride?" Draco stood behind him, the keys to his car dangling in his hands.

The raven haired man sighed, he didn't want to, but blood on a white colored shirt tends to stick out like a sore thumb. "Sure, but I'm driving." Draco shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the keys to Van. "Ok, let's go."

Pulling up to a complex Van stood out of the car. Draco did the following, and barely caught his keys as Van threw them to him.

"You can stay down here, or come on up. It makes no difference to me." Opening the door to the lobby of the building, Van headed toward the elevator, after a few seconds the blonde had followed. They were both silent on the way up to the 7th floor, where Van's apartment was. 

The elevator ride up was a silent one. Neither of the men looked in the other's direction.  Van stood there leaning on the side, with his hands in the side of his pockets. Every couple of seconds he'd look in every direction that Draco wasn't in. The blond just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes closed.

After a few dinging sounds the elevator stopped and opened. Van sighed stepping into the hallway where his apartment was located. He was tired of living in the hotel, and wanted a place of his own. A place where he didn't have to worry about the workers and maids finding out something they shouldn't. He sighed as he walked, Draco on his heels. 

Pulling out a set of keys he placed the correct one in the handle and stepped in. Leaving the door open he walked right to his room. Not bothering to check if Draco closed the door after himself.

Draco watched the raven haired man walk back to his room, gently he closed to door. In some corners of the room cardboard boxes were grouped together. The apartment itself looked quite barren of life. A living room set presented him, but not many pictures or anything else graced the shelves. 

One was on the side table next to a lazy-boy chair. It had Van, Deaq and some woman he didn't recognize, two others stood beside it.  A silver frame held a picture of what looked like a family. Draco pointed one of them out to be Deaq, and what looked like to be his family. Van stood to the far left, with a teenager leaning on him and showing a peace sign.  Then there was a red and silver frame, with two adults and a baby. Two other men were also in the picture. He remembered one to be Professor Lupin, and one looked to be Sirus Black. He worked with him in the ministry.  The elder man resembled the Harry he remembered. So, assumed the man to be James Potter, and the woman to be Lily Potter. 

He wasn't sure how long he was looking at the pictures but he heard footsteps from behind. Turning around Draco wasn't sure if he could close his mouth. Van, still choosing to ignore Draco, threw a shirt on the couch. He was still partially wet, a towel in his hand. He was drying his hair off, but there were still drops of water showing on his very well defined upper body. At his waist the skin stopped, he had a pair of very form fitting jeans on. 

The blonde turned away. Before the object of his current ogling caught him doing just that. And no matter what bad blood was in his families, good or bad Malfoy's were all pride. Hearing the sound of cloth, he looked up again to see Van putting on the shirt. Not wanting to listen to the silence anymore, he broke it. "Where are we going after here?"

The raven haired man looked over in Draco's direction for the first time since entering the complex. "I called Hermione before I got into the shower. She and Ron are at a contacts place. She asked for me to wait for her here. Once she's done I guess we'll all head out based on what information she gets. We may have the trem disk, but . . ."

"More loose ties to string together?" 

Van half shrugged. "Yeah, something like that." He then sat on the couch and folded up the towel. Placing it on the coffee table he leaned back onto the plush white couch. "We may not be friends Malfoy but you can sit."

Draco nodded and went to sit in the chair he was standing next to. After a few moments of looking at the floor he muttered out something so quiet that Van didn't catch it.

"Say that again?"

The man on the chair sighed. "I said call me Draco." At the confused look of the other man, he rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't like being called by my surname. Too many references to my father. It's not that grand having a Death Eater of a father when you're an Auror."

Not that got Van's attention. "Please, say that again? I think I took to many blows to head over my lifetime."

Draco almost laughed. Almost. So instead he just smirked. "I said I was an Auror. Try paying attention Potte . . .Ray."

"I was, just making sure I heard right. And if you want me to call you Draco so bad, try calling me Van."

"No."

Van raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"If I'm going to be calling your first name, I'll be calling you Harry."

The former wizard glared. "Look, I'm not him anymore. My name IS Van." 

"I doubt you were named after one of those muggle vehicles."

"First of all, it's a nickname. Full name is Donavan. Repeat it, and die." Draco just smirked. 

Getting bored out of his mind Van picked up the remote and turned on his television. Flipping through the channels he sighed. There was never anything good on in the middle of the day. And lately things have been getting weird. If only for the fact Deaq found out his and Billie secret. 

That still took used to getting to. It was an odd relationship. When they were at work, she was the boss and he was the lesser of the two. And . . . well come to think of it she usually stayed the boss anyway. But when they were together they were on equal grounds. Most of the time anyway.

She could be a little less rough however; he has bruises in places he didn't even know about. That thought alone brought a blush to his face. And she loved to bust on him more then she could. Getting him where it hurt, as if that'll ever change.

He couldn't figure out what had caused them to get together. More or less on the level they were on at the moment. It was hard, without the fact she was his CO. Not to mention the members of the CS had a pencil-dick IA on their case every damn minute of the day.

He supposed it was just one of those things that happened. How odd or weird it may seem. And even after Deaq knew of this he still busted his chops about his previous ways. Billie only encouraged him. 

He kept pondering to himself for a while before a ringing sound brought him out of his revere. With a frown on his face he picked up the phone. Draco looked up at the noise. An annoyed look on his face, Van guessed he didn't like phones all to well. 

"What?" He droned into the telephone. He was too tired to greet anyone in his usual way.

"Is that how people are supposed to answer the phone?" A sarcastic voice replied from the other line. Van's eyes went slightly bigger and he sat up strait. A nervous laugh emitted from his mouth.

"Eep." Was the small muffled reply, a laugh resounded from the other end. "What's . . . what can I do for you?" Clearing his throat he walked up and into the small kitchen.  

"Oh, that was such a manly little squeak coming from there you knows." The tone of voice Billie used showed she was amused. Then again she was usually always amused by something he did lately. She was getting a tad bit soft, but only when he was involved, of course she would never admit it.

"Why must you irritate me?"

"Oh, no particular reason, listen, your partner should be heading back over to where you are. We have Jason, the one who gave you information, in lock down. He's not going to be talking to any sort of lawyer for a while. So there's no complication in that department."

Van started to look serious for a moment. He sighed as he walked back into the living-room; Draco was reading one of the few books that were in his possession. He frowned as he sat down and scratched his head. "So what do we do now? We still need to get a hold of the dealer. Whatever they're cutting with the drugs, it's having some serious side effects."

He heard Billie sigh on the other line. "Yeah I know, Deaq said that he had found a source from one of the people in Eric's inside group. He'll give you the details when you get there. That's it for now. The little dick is messing around again. I still wonder how he got into being with Internal Affairs. He would have made a better lawyer." 

Van gave a small laugh. She hated lawyers. "All right, guess I'll wait for Deaq to get here. Hopefully it's not a plan you came up with. Bye." He hung up before he could hear the wrath of his CO. 

Draco looked up with an eyebrow raised. "I take it that 'Mione and the weasel came up with something?"

Van looked over to him. "Alright, you call Hermione by her nickname but you still call Ron weasel?"

The blonde frowned. "Well?"

"No, that would have been my boss. I have a pretty good idea that either she or Ron talked to my partner. There's some kind of plan in the making, and he should be on his way over in a couple of minutes."

"I guess so. I'm just glad that I don't have to think of everything this time around. Having her around helps a lot this time around, I'm usually the one stuck with the scheming."

"What do you mean?" Van leaned forward, resting his elbows right above his knees. 

"I'm not with the two of them by chance, Potter. Weasel is my partner, and no it's just habit that I call him that. The two of us aren't on bad grounds. It's all those years of bickering kind of stuck. We needed help this time around. Professor Dumbledore thought of getting more then one teacher for each subject, it's less work for the professors there, and fewer students in a class to cause trouble. Hermione is now Professor Granger. She teaches the 1st years through the 4th years, while Professor Snape teachers 5th through 7th, along with the newt levels. 

She's on top of her game, and we needed someone with a good background and someone we could trust to help."

"You mentioned a wizard giving potion ingredients, why would they?"

"We haven't figured it out. Money I suppose, you can always get muggle money converted into wizarding money. They're using some very illegal and very rare ingredients at that."

Van pinched his nose, so much for never getting into wizarding business again. "There's got to be something more to this, there has to be." He looked up to Draco, who had looked down back to the book. "What aren't you telling me?"


End file.
